


Artwork

by Asshatry



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fun With Paint, Happy Birthday, Inappropriate use of paint, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Smut, Negan being silly, Negan paint, Negan x Female, Paint Party, Smut, Smut and Fluff, artwork, come on guys its supposed to go on the canvas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asshatry/pseuds/Asshatry
Summary: Negan gives her a gift for her birthday.





	Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> @illysamorgan on tumblr asked me to write her a birthday fic, so here you go! I hope this little drabble is to your liking and I hope you have a happy birthday, dear!

It was my birthday, and I knew Negan had something in store for me, but didn’t have a clue what it could be. One minute Simon was tying a blindfold around my eyes, and the next I was being led down the hall and into a room. I almost didn’t agree to wear it, but I was so curious to see what the big surprise was.

“Take the blindfold off,” Negan ordered me, and I eagerly ripped the black fabric away from my eyes. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light, and then squinted at what was in front of me.

There was a big easel sitting in the middle of Negan’s bedroom, with a fresh white canvas sitting against it. A tiny table was pulled up next to it with paint brushes and paint bottles. I gawked at the set up before me, and then slowly turned to see Negan. He was laying on his bed sideways, in nothing but his boxers, and was posing with his hand in his hair. I burst out laughing and closed my eyes, shaking my head. He looked ridiculous.

“Heard you like to paint,” he said, smiling wide. “Do I make a good model?”

I continued to laugh and shook my head, not able to look at him without smiling like an idiot.

“This is silly,” I mumbled between chuckles.

“Oh, come on!” Negan said, sitting up on the bed. “We can have some fun! My men found an art store that was completely untouched and brought back all this art shit. It’s all yours. I’ll even set you up with your own little art studio and you can paint all fucking day if you want.”

“Seriously?” I asked, turning and looking at him in disbelief. I hadn’t been able to paint for so long, and it felt too good to be true.

“You gotta paint me first,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes and then turned back to look at the easel. Maybe this could be fun.

I walked over to the little table with the brushes and paint bottles. It was top of the line stuff, the expensive paint that I wouldn’t have been able to afford pre-apocalypse.

I picked up one of the paintbrushes and a bottle of red paint. Squeezing out the paint into a little glob on a little wooden palette, I dipped the brush into the paint and then looked back to where Negan was on the bed. He was back to doing his comical pose, and I giggled at him. I lifted the brush and brought it to the canvas, and then I began to paint.

I drew a few shapes and smiled at the familiar feeling of the brush against the canvas. I had missed this so much.

“Having a good birthday?” he asked, and I looked up to him. He was still posing, but his eyes were locked right on me as I painted.

“Yep,” I answered, opening up a bottle of blue paint. I painted a little with it, and then switched to yellow. I wanted to use every single color I could get my hands on, and Negan had provided me with a rainbow.

“How’s it coming along?” he inquired, referring to the painting. I wasn’t really trying to make it look like him and was just having fun testing out the colors and swirling the brushes.

“It’s going fine.” I looked up just in time to see him get off the bed and start coming over to me.

“I can’t paint you if you’re not posing!” I scoffed, taking a step towards him to try and block him from seeing what I had painted so far. He placed a hand on my shoulder and moved me to the side to look at the easel.

“It doesn’t look a fucking thing like me!” he proclaimed, turning to look at me with an amused expression.

“Yeah, well I usually spend more time on it. You can’t rush art.”

He smiled down at me, and then pulled me into his arms. I grinned back as he dipped his head down and I met his lips in a deep kiss. As he kissed me, Negan lifted a hand and dragged it across the canvas, smearing the paint and staining his hand. I gasped against his mouth and turned to see my artwork was ruined.

“Negan!” I exclaimed, but I wasn’t really upset with him. I hadn’t been working on a real art piece, but I still hadn’t expected him to do that. He raised his paint covered hand up to my face and pressed it against my cheek, leaving paint on my skin.

“You want to make some art? Let’s make art.” He grabbed the bottle of red paint and squired it onto my chest. I squealed in surprised as the paint was suddenly being smeared onto my shirt. Negan placed his hands onto my breasts and started to fondle them as he continued to rub the paint into my clothes.

I reached over and grabbed the blue paint and squirted it at him, staining his bare chest. I placed both my hands onto him where the paint was, and smeared it. He slid a paint covered hand into my hair and pulled me into another kiss. His other hand slapped down hard against my backside and I knew I would have a huge hand print against my ass.

He took his boxers off and pulled me down to the floor with him.  I laid against his chest and placed a blue hand against his face, leaving a big mark on his skin. He pulled my shirt over my head and I unhooked my bra. His red hands immediately grasped my breasts and started to massage and fondle them. I could feel him getting hard beneath me.

We continued to feel one another, letting our paint covered hands explore each other’s bodies eagerly. I pressed my lips against his hard just as he was rolling me onto my back. He slid my pants off quickly, as if he was in a hurry. Before I knew it, he was sliding my panties to the side and he was pressing into me.

I gasped out as he thrust in and out, closing his eyes and getting lost inside of me. I bucked my hips with him and we moaned together as we moved against the cold floor. My hands continued to grasp him and slid against his chest, leaving blue marks everywhere I touched.

Negan brought a red stained hand up to my face and cupped my cheek as we moved together. I could see that some of the paint had mixed together into a dark purple that was now decorating his bare chest.

After some time I felt myself squeeze around him tight as I reached my orgasm, and he reached his at the same time. Together we dissolved into a paint covered, colorful mess. He pulled out and then laid with me on the floor, pulling me into his arms. I laughed as he held me, breathing hard.

“Happy birthday, baby,” he whispered into my ear. I smiled and nuzzled into him.

It was very happy indeed.


End file.
